Ratchet vs Jak
Ratchet vs Jak Season Finale (Ratchet and Clank vs Jak and Daxter) Description Ah well hello their.... Welcome to the Season Finale. This fight is inspired by the DEATH BATTLE! episode Ratchet & Clank vs Jak & Daxter, of course. Anyways, 2 heroic non-human beings with a variety of special weapons fight it out... IN THE SEASON FINALE OF SEASON 4! Who will bite the Dust? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight The robot advanced closer and closer to the helpless, lifeless corpse of Daxter. The robot was none other than Clank. Suddenly, a wizard none other than Harry Potter blasted Daxter with a spell, reviving Daxter and putting his head back on his body. Clank stared in shock as the "weasel" glanced at Daxter once more. Daxter: Hey! I know a killer when I see one, you think you could beat me? Clank sighed. Clank: You do realize I killed you, right. Daxter: Of course I did, but you see, I am not dead yet, am I? Clank: No.... Daxter: So this fight isn't over! Daxter lunged at Clank, ready to pull parts by parts off of Clank. WHACK! Daxter was sent slamming into Jak, whom had just appeared on the stage, after killing Ruby Rose. Jak was in shock, staring at his friend. Jak: What just happened... Daxter turned around, noticing Ratchet, who had just finished killing Weiss Schnee, also he had whacked Daxter with his Omni Ratchet. Daxter: That robot killed me! Then I was revived by some nerd dude! Long story short but, I must kill them! Jak pulled out his gun and got in his battle stance. Jak: You mess with Daxter? You mess with me. Ratchet and Clank exchanged certain glances, then got into battle stance as well. All 4 of them knew, only 1 team would survive.... ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ENGAGE! Fight (Mezame, 1:00-1:48) Ratchet instantly pulled out his gun and started firing it at Jak. Jak activated his Speed Eco, giving him powers to be faster than Usain Bolt. Jak approached Ratchet while Ratchet started taking shots from his gun. Jak reached Ratchet untouched, following up with an uppercut from his fists. This knocked Ratchet backwards, which gave Jak a chance to turn his Speed Echo to Strength Echo. Ratchet replaced his normal gun with Lava Gun, which he took multiple shots from on Jak. Jak easily dodged the blows, following up with a swing from his foot. The "lemur" grabbed his shield and blocked the blow, giving Ratchet an opportunity to land a few blows on Jak for once. Ratchet let out 5 punches on Jak before kicking him into the air and continuing to shoot blasts from his Lava Gun. Jak activated Long Range Echo, taking multiple punches on Ratchet before being hit by several shots from the Lava Gun. Jak dropped to the ground... (Silence...) Suddenly, a new form of Jak leaped into the air and growled at Ratchet. It was Dark Jak. Daxter: You get him, Jak! Clank simply punched Daxter in the face, slamming the tiny rodent into a wall. Daxter slowly picked himself up, but Clank was their first. Clank let out several punches on Daxter, before following up with a uppercut and a head-butt. This knocked out Daxter and made Daxter slump to the ground. (Juri's Theme, 0:00-1:02) Dark Jak lunged at Ratchet, taking multiple strikes from his claws on Ratchet. Ratchet was sliced helplessly before being knocked backwards from the impact of one of the blows. Ratchet called for Clank to fill in for him before Dark Jak finished him off. Clank started to make a move on Dark Jak, but Daxter tripped Clank and began beating him with his fists. Dark Jak turned his attention to Clank, giving Ratchet the chance to pull out his Gravity Bomb. He throws it at Dark Jak, lifting him into the air and not able to move downwards. Ratchet pulled out his Hoverbomb Gun, ready to strike Dark Jak down. Ratchet aimed and pulled the trigger, firing it at Dark Jak and completely obliterating the creature... (Silence....) All Ratchet could here was blood being lifted into the air. Ratchet turned around to see Clank beating the life out of Daxter. Daxter: Please don't kill me- *Punched* I don't want to die- *Punched* this soon I never got- *Punched* to have a good life- *Punched* Ratchet appeared behind Daxter, grabbed his Lava Gun, and fired it on Daxter. The blow turned Daxter to ashes, leaving nothing but ashes left of Daxter.... K.O Ratchet and Clank gave one another a high-five before collapsing on the floor in exhaustion. Somewhere far from Ratchet & Clank, a figure walked through the woods, until encountering an elf in the woods. Elf: What are you doing in my forest.... The first figure draws out his weapon, appearing to be a bow and arrow. 1st Figure: Do you have a problem with that?! Elf: Of course I do, this is my woods. Get lost or you will die. 1st Figure: I'll stick with the death part, since it well be you who dies. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Ratchet!!!!!! Ready for this?! GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE... (Queue: Street Fight Rival Theme, 0:00-0:11) Legolas vs Green Arrow! ???: WHICH OF THESE WARRIORS WILL PROVE THEIR STRENGTH TO THE WORLD?! Season Premiere The Season Premiere of Season 5 is somewhat going to be a while away, maybe from 1/2 months-2 months. Hope you all are hyped, stay tuned for Legolas vs Green Arrow! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:2V2 Category:'Ratchet and Clank vs Jak and Daxter' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club